Percy Jackson singer version
by Wisdomforadaughter
Summary: This is Percy Jackson singer version ! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**New story! **

**Story setting: after war,but no relationship of percabeth.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or anyother of the character!**

* * *

Annabeths POV

It was after the war and I was reading my architecture books. I was also listening to music.**(I thought it would be appropriate for this story.)** I was listening to You belong with me by Taylor swift. Before I knew it, I was starting to sing it.

**(You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift)**

You're on the phone with your girlfriend—she's upset,  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night.  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.  
And she'll never know your story like I do.

But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you.  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see—  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?

Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.  
Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,  
"Hey, isn't this easy?"

And you've got a smile  
That can light up this whole town.  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down.

You say you're fine—I know you better than that.  
Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels,  
I wear sneakers.  
She's cheer captain,  
And I'm on the bleachers.  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you,  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see—  
You belong with me?

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time how could you not know, baby?  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me.

_[Instrumental]_

Oh, I remember you were driving to my house  
In the middle of the night.  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're 'bout to cry.  
I know your favorite songs,  
And you tell me about your dreams.  
Think I know where you belong,  
Think I know it's with me.

Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you?  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see—  
You belong with me?

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time how could you not know, baby?  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me.

You belong with me.

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?

You belong with me.

* * *

I stopped was looking at me."What!"I yelled."You can sing and it's good!"Thalia yelled back."I can sing, I just don't like to in front of people."I said."Were you thinking about a certain demigod with black hair and sea green eyes?"Thalia asked making kissy faces."Thalia!"I yelled. She bursted out laughing.

* * *

Percy's POV

I was sitting in my cabin listening to music and thinking. Somehow my mind drifted to think about Annabeth. A song came on and reminded me of Annabeth. It was called Waiting For Superman. I started to sing along.

**Waiting For Superman by Daughtry**

She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away  
She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days

She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late  
He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape"  
She's just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name like Lois Lane  
And she smiles, oh the way she smiles

She's talking to angels,  
Counting the stars  
Making a wish on a passing car  
She's dancing with strangers,  
Falling apart  
Waiting for Superman to pick her up  
In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah  
Waiting for Superman

She's out on the corner trying to catch a glimpse  
Nothing's making sense  
She's been chasing an answer, a sign lost in the abyss,  
This Metropolis

She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late  
He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day"  
She says, "If life was a movie, then it wouldn't end like this,  
Left without a kiss."  
Still, she smiles, the way she smiles, yeah

She's talking to angels,  
She's counting the stars  
Making a wish on a passing car  
She's dancing with strangers,  
She's falling apart  
Waiting for Superman to pick her up  
In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah  
She's waiting for Superman...

...to lift her up and take her anywhere  
Show her love and flying through the air  
Save her now before it's too late tonight  
Oh, at the speed of light  
And she smiles

She's talking to angels,  
She's counting the stars  
Making a wish on a passing car  
She's dancing with strangers,  
She's falling apart  
Waiting for Superman to pick her up  
In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah  
She's waiting for Superman...

...to lift her up and take her anywhere  
Show her love, oh, and flying through the air  
Save her now before it's too late tonight  
She's waiting for Superman

* * *

I stopped singing. I looked up and saw Thalia."You are just like Annabeth. You two are clueless lovesick puppys."she muttered."Well hello to you too,Thalia?"I said questioning."Hey. I was going to say ask if you would like too hang out with Annabeth and I, but I guess your thinking about a certain blond haired gray eyed girl instead." she said. I blushed."Ill hangout with you guys. I have nothing better to do. And no. I wasnt thinking about her."I said."Sure you wert."she mummbled.

**Hey guys! Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review.**

**Byyyeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

We walked out of my cabin and joined Annabeth."What took you guys so long?"Annabeth asked."Percy was thinking about-"Thalia started untill I covered her mouth."I was thinking about nothing."I said. AnnabethMaeve me a questioning look."Eww! She licked me!"I screamed."Thats what you get when you cover my mouth."Thalia mummbled. I rolled my eyes."I truly was thinking about nothing. I swear."I said."Anyways. She was thinking about a certin guy. Isn't that right,Annabeth?"thalia said."What. No. I wasn't. I don't know what your talking about."Annabeth said."Did you know that kelp for a brains can sing. He was singing when I came in."Thalia said."Really. Percy, you should sing at campfire tonight."Annabeth said."Ok."I said softly. My face felt warm. Not only was I mad at Thalia, but I was embaressed too.

**{skip to campfire that night. Right before he sings}**

Drop in the ocean by Ron pope

A drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven

I don't wanna waste the weekend  
If you don't love me pretend  
A few more hours then it's time to go

As my train rolls down the east coast I wonder how you keep warm  
It's too late to cry  
Too broken to move on

And still I can't let you be  
Most nights I hardly sleep  
Don't take what you don't need from me

It's just a drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven

Misplaced trust in old friends  
Never counting regrets  
By the grace of God I do not rest at all

And New England as the leaves change  
The last excuse that I'll claim  
I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl

And still I can't let you be  
Most nights I hardly sleep  
Don't take what you don't need from me

It's just a drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my...

Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore  
No  
No  
Heaven doesn't seem far away

Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore  
No  
No  
Heaven doesn't seem far away  
Oh  
Oh

A drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven  
You are my heaven

* * *

I stopped sing. Everybody,but Thalia who had a smirk, were speechless.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

"Wow. You were right. He can sing."I said to Thalia."I know I was right. And I know who that was for. I just can't say who or he will kill me. You should sing. You are really good."Thalia said."But-Ok."I said.

Forbidden Love by Madonna

Just one kiss on my lips  
Was all it took to seal the future  
Just one look from your eyes  
Was like a certain kind of torture

Once upon a time  
There was a boy  
There was a girl

Just one touch from your hands  
Was all it took to make me falter

_[Chorus]_  
Forbidden love  
Are we supposed to be together  
Forbidden love  
Forbidden love  
Forbidden love  
We seal the destiny forever  
Forbidden love  
Forbidden love

Just one smile on your face  
Was all it took to change my fortune  
Just one word from your mouth  
Was all I needed to be certain

Once upon a time  
There was a boy  
There was a girl  
Hearts that intertwine  
They lived in a different kind of world

_[Chorus]_

Just one kiss  
Just one touch  
Just one look

_[Chorus X2]_

Just one kiss  
Just one touch  
Just one look  
Just one love

* * *

I was looking at Percy the whole time. When he looked at me, I looked away. I really was a lovesick puppy. I guess Thalia really was right. I will never say that out loud.

It was starting to hit curfew, so I started walking back to my cabin.

I started walking back, until I heard somebody run after me. I looked back and saw Percy running. I started laughing at him."Are you laughing at me?"Percy asked me."Maybe."I said trying to not laugh."Anyways. I was wondering if you would like to walk with me on the beach?"he asked."Sure."I said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabeths POV**

We walked to the beach in silence. It was a comfortable silence."Your a really good singer." Percy said."Your not to bad yourself."I said."I was wondering if you would like to sing together."Percy said."Right now?"I asked."Ya. How about Your song by Ellie Goulding."Percy said."I would love to."I said

Your song by Ellie Goulding

Annabeth

It's a little bit funny  
This feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money  
But boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where  
We both could live  
Percy  
So excuse me forgetting  
But these things I do  
See I've forgotten if  
They're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is  
What I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen  
Both  
And you can tell everybody,  
This is your song  
It may be quite simple but  
Now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world  
Percy  
If I was a sculptor  
But then again no  
Or boy who makes potions in a traveling show  
I know it's not much but  
It's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and  
This one's for you

Oh _[x8]_  
Both  
And you can tell everybody  
This is your song  
It may be quite simple but  
Now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world

* * *

"You did wonderful."Percy said."You weren't to bad yourself."I replied.

We hung out for an hour than we went back to our cabin.

When I woke up,I got ready for the day and went to breakfast. I was walking to breakfast until Thalia stopped me."How was your little date with Percy?"Thalia asked."One,it wasn't a date. And two, it was wonderful."I awnsnered."Really. So do you like him."Thalia asked."I have to admit,I'm in love with my best friend." I awnsered.

Percys POV

I was walking to breakfast till I heard annabeth say,"I have to admit,I'm inlove with my best friend."I was shocked.

**Cliffhanger. Hope you guys like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth POV

"You have fallin for him! I can't believe you! Oh my gods!"thalia yelled."I don't need the lecture that I'm probably going to get from my mom."i said. Thalia laughed."what?"I asked."I was just preparing you for her."Thalia said."whatever. Let's go to breakfast."I said.

Line breaker

After breakfast,I went to the lake for no reason at all. I just needed space from everybody . Think about if I really am falling for Percy,or if I just said that.

I started thinking. Maybe I really am in love with Percy. What if he doesnt feel the same way. I brought my knees up to my face. I felt a tear fall down. I quickly wiped the tear away. Before I knew it, I started mumbling/sing.

I never told you by Colbie Caillant

I miss those blue eyes  
How you kiss me at night  
I miss the way we sleep  
Like there's no sunrise  
Like the taste of your smile  
I miss the way we breathe

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in

And now I miss everything about you  
I can't believe it, I still want you  
After all the things we've been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you, whoa...

I see your blue eyes  
Every time I close mine  
You make it hard to see  
Where I belong to  
When I'm not around you  
It's like I'm not with me

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in

And now I miss everything about you (still you're gone)  
I can't believe it, I still want you (And I'm lovin' you, I never should have walked away)  
After all the things we've been through (I know it's never gonna come again)  
I miss everything about you  
Without you, whoa...

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No I never told you  
I just held it in

And now I miss everything about you (still you're gone)  
Can't believe it, I still want you (And I'm lovin' you, I never should have walked away)  
After all the things we've been through (I know it's never gonna come again)  
I miss everything about you  
Without you, whoa, no, no...

* * *

I felt my face wet. I wiped the tears the best I could. I am just so confused. I like Percy as a friend,but I'm still trying to figure if I like him more. I heard someone walking towards me. I looked back to find Percy."Hi."I greeted."Hey. Have you been crying?"he asked."No!"I said alittle to fast."Ok. Whatcha doin?"he asked."nothing."I said."Well I was wondering if you would like to swim with me?"he said."Sure. Let me go to my cabin to get my swimming suit."i said."ok."he awnsnered. Little did they know, that was the last time they will be seeing each other for a long time.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I just love . Hope you guys liked it. Byyyyeeee**


	6. Chapter 6

**guys! I'm back. Here is the story!**

**Disclaimer:nope. not yet.:(**

* * *

After Piper,Leo,and Jason's quest.

Annabeth's POV

''Percy is in a Roman camp.''Jason said. I could feel a sob wanting to come out. Instead of crying there, I ran to the beach. I started to cry. The tears wouldn't stop coming down. I started to sing:

Whispers by Anna Graceman

Sitting all alone, waiting for you my dear  
Wishing, i was anywhere but here  
Silence fill the air  
Wishing, that i really didn't care  
Voices surround me  
Telling me something  
That i'm nothing

Whispers film my ears  
My eyes are filled with salty tears  
Why does the world feel so dead tonight  
It feels like my heart and my mind are having a fight

Watching you walk a way, then you disappear  
My heart is filled with doubt a dream that's filled with fear  
No one seems to see  
I'm angry my mind's played trick on me  
Voices surroud me  
Telling me ''give up''  
Not good enough

Whispers film my ears  
My eyes are filled with salty tears  
Why does the world feel so dead tonight  
It feels like my heart and my mind are having a fight

Fallin' down a rabbit hole  
Dark and scary Alice knows  
I let those words run away with me  
And they ma set me free  
But until then

Whispers film my ears  
My eyes are filled with salty tears  
Why does the world feel so dead tonight  
Lit feels like my heart and my mind are having a fight

* * *

3 months later

Annabeth's POV

I was on Argo II. We were getting closer to the Roman camp. Piper was practicing her charm speaking she was going to do. Leo was driving the ship. Jason was looking out of the distance. Jason seemed suspicions. I don't know why he seemed suspicion,he just does.

Then,there it was. The Roman camp. The architecture was amazing.

Skipping to the Percabeth reunion...

Annabeth's POV

I saw him. Percy was 10 feet away from me. I ran up to him and hugged him.''Annabeth?''he asked.''I missed you,seaweed brain.''I said. I released from the hug and whacked him in the arm.''OW! What was that for?''he yelled.''For leaving me.''I replied. After that,I pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it! Sorry the Percabeth reunion sucks. I'm not the best at that. Love ya guys! Byyyyeeee!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey my beautiful demigods! Here is a chapter for y'all. Hope y'all like it!**

* * *

Percy's POV

She kissed me! Annabeth kissed me! Oh my gods!

Annabeth's POV

I can't believe I kissed him.(!) ''Now that you guys kissed,can we go back to Camp Half-Blood?''Leo asked.''As long as we get Percy.''I said.''And we get Jason.''Rayna said.''Deal.''I said.

* * *

Annabeth's POV.

We finally arrived at camp and it was campfire.''They are back!''Thalia yelled. Everybody came running over. Chiron came over.''Just in time for campfire.''Chiron said.''Annabeth should sing!''somebody yelled.''I agree. Annabeth should sing!''Thalia said.''It's okay with me. Butt first,let's let them get off the ship.''Chiron said.

We got off the ship and i started thinking of a song to sing.

**I'd Lie. by Taylor Swift**

**I don't think that passenger seat**  
**Has ever looked this good to me**  
**He tells me about his night**  
**And I count the colors in his eyes**  
**He'll never fall in love he swears**  
**As he runs his fingers through his hair**  
**I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong**  
**And I don't think it ever crossed his mind**  
**He tells a joke, I fake a smile**  
**But I know all his favorite songs**  
**And...**  
I looked at Percy. He notice I was looking me and winked.

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**I could tell you his favorite color's green**  
**He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth**  
**His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes**  
**And if you asked me if I love him,**  
**I'd lie**

**He looks around the room**  
**Innocently overlooks the truth**  
**Shouldn't a light go on?**  
**Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?**  
**He sees everything black and white**  
**Never let nobody see him cry**  
**I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**

**_[Chorus]_**

**He stands there, then walks away**  
**My god if I could only say,**  
**"I'm holding every breath for you..."**

**He'd never tell you but he can play guitar**  
**I think he can see through everything but my heart**  
**First thought when I wake up**  
**Is "My god, he's beautiful."**  
**So I put on my make-up**  
**And pray for a miracle**

**Yes, I could tell you his favorite color's green**  
**He loves to argue, oh, and it kills me**  
**His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes**  
**And if you asked me if I love him**  
**If you asked me if I love him**  
**I'd lie**

* * *

Everybody clapped. ''Time to go back to the cabins. Goodnight everyone.''Chiron said. On my way to my cabin,I felt a tap on the shoulder. I turned around and saw Percy.''That was beautiful.''He said.''Than-''I started. I was interrupted by Percy crashing his lips on mine.''I hope that you notice I love you.''He said and walked away.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Hope you guys like it! BYYYEEE!


End file.
